First Summer Uika
]] '''First Summer Uika (ファーストサマーウイカ) is a Japanese actress and TV personality. She was a 1st Generation member of BiS from 2013 to 2014, and afterward, a founding member of BILLIE IDLE®︎ from 2014 to 2019. ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Biography BiS, 2013 - 2014 On May 26th, it was announced that First Summer Uika would be joining BiS alongside Tentenko and Kamiya Saki. Their first single, DiE, was released a month later. In early 2014, it was announced that BiS would disband. First Summer Uika's final single as part of BiS, FiNAL DANCE / nerve, was released May 28th. On July 8th, BiS disbanded at Yokohama Arena. During their final show, First Summer Uika announced she and Hirano Nozomi would form a new unit together. In October, Uika starred in the short film "Kazumi Of The Moonquake". BILLIE IDLE®︎, 2015-2019 In early 2015, Uika and Hirano's new unit, BILLIE IDLE®︎, was revealed. Their first album, IDLE GOSSIP, was released April 1st. In late 2017, First Summer Uika and BILLIE IDLE®︎ groupmate Momose Momo provided guest vocals for the N.E.R.D track "Secret Life Of Tigers". In 2018, Uika appeared in commercials for the Mizkan brand of soups. She also frequently appeared in BYS videos with her BILLIE IDLE®︎ and former BiS groupmates. In May 2019, Uika began hosting a radio show on Tokyo FM, "DIG GIG TOKYO!". In July, she was cast in the lead role for television drama "Samurai no Yui". Later in 2019, Uika was also chosen for a voice role in the Japanese dub of "Jumanji", and attended the premiere in the USA. BILLIE IDLE®︎ disbanded on December 28th, 2019. Personal Life On January 1st, 2020, Uika announced that she got married in 2015. Discography * See First Summer Uika Discography Featured In Publications Other Media Film * 2014.10.15 Kazumi of the Moonquake * 2019.12.13 Jumanji (Japanese dub) Television Series * 2019.07.19-Present TBS Television Drama "Samurai no Yui" Radio * 2015-2019 IDLE TALK (with BILLIE IDLE®︎) * 2019.05.09-Present DIG GIG TOKYO! Commercials * 2018.10.12 Mizkan Soup Lyrics Written BiS WHO KiLLED IDOL? * Magumato BILLIE IDLE®︎ IDLE GOSSIP * Anarchy in the music scene * Be my boy * Monica * 5th Season * moments * Somewhere ROCK "N" ROLL IDLE * Toki no Tabibito * LOCO☆MOCO * Heisei Rockstar * Kodomo no You ni "4 in 1" THE OFFICIAL BOOTLEG * Koi no Magical Vibration Bi bi bi bi bi * BiG BiG WAVE * Hajimari Emotion * Ashita, Ashita, Ashita * Futashikana Melody * Jackie no Daibouken ~Jigoku Yori no Shisa~ LAST ALBUM * Tokyo Mary-Lou * Lesson Time * STAY * Last Song BILLIed IDLE 2.0 * P.S.R.I.P. NOT IDOL * Run3 * Every Days * MESSAGE B-Sides * Sound of Music Gallery Uika1218.jpg|Promoting Soshite, Mata.. Uika0618.jpg|Promoting BILLIed IDLE 2.0 Firstummeruika.jpg|Promoting LAST ALBUM Uika.jpg Uika1.jpg Uika2.jpg UikaBibibibi.jpg|Promoting bi bi bi bi bi UikaBillboard.jpg UikaInt.jpg UikaInt1.jpg UikaInt2.jpg UikaInt3.jpg UikaInt4.jpg UikaInt5.jpg UikaKaidan.jpg|Promoting BiS Kaidan UikaNerve.jpg|Promoting FiNAL DANCE / nerve UikaStupig.jpg|Promoting STUPiG Category:BiS Category:Graduated Category:BiS Members Category:2013 Additions Category:1990 Births Category:Original BiS Members Category:2014 Departures Category:BILLIE IDLE®︎ Category:BILLIE IDLE®︎ Members Category:Members Who Are Married